


Escape

by Grassy



Series: Escape [1]
Category: Gravitation, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: 10_au, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the trials of being popular…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> HirOmi! ♥ Oh how I adore this, my crossover OTP! I’ve always wanted to attempt this pairing, but until I stumbled across these particular themes I just had no real inspiration. That has since changed, however. X3
> 
> Prompt: 04 - Cooperation

_Why, why, **why** did I choose to become a musician? Oh, that’s right. I’m a moron who can’t say no to the pink-haired idiot that is my best friend. Just kill me now._

Nakano Hiroshi shoved aside his turbulent thoughts, praying that, if luck was on his side, he would get past this and survive in one piece. One **unmolested** piece, at that. The burning in his legs from exertion and his desperate wheezing had him making a mental note to stop smoking immediately, otherwise he’d never, ever have another chance to escape the fiends tracking him so relentlessly.

_Run, duck, swerve, run, run, turn, swerve, run…_

A quick glance to the rear showed his pursuers a fair bit behind; slowing for the moment, but growing in number. He stumbled around another corner, then paused to gasp for breath, hoping against hope to evade them successfully. Long red hair was shoved up under the ball cap that had been crushed slightly due to the death grip he’d kept on it to keep from losing his one real chance at a successful disguise. Turning his reversible jacket inside out to switch the colors and pulling a pair of sunglasses out of a pocket, he meandered the area lazily.

_Hopefully, that’s enough to detract attention. If not, I’m-_

“Look! There he is!”

_-screwed._

Keeping his leisurely pace, Hiro rounded another corner, then sped up to gain more distance only to crash into a passerby. Groaning in both frustration and pain, the redhead helped his unintended victim to his feet. Closing his eyes in horror, Hiro could hear the increasing volume of his pursuers footsteps and made a decision that would likely either finally throw the hunters off his trail or see him laid up in the hospital for daring such an offense.

“Sorry about this.” His grip on the hand he’d held to aid the individual he’d knocked down tightened as Hiro pulled him closer. As his lips met those of his companion’s, Hiro ignored both his thoughts - screaming at him for his stupidity - and the small squeak of surprise coming from the lips beneath his own.

Several moments later, as the herd of fangirls passed by both Hiroshi and his companion without stopping, the guitarist finally ended the lip lock.

Dazed blue eyes blinked slowly, as the blonde in Hiro’s arms attempted to pull himself together after their impromptu kiss. Taking in the visage of the bishounen in his arms, Hiro started at the features so very similar, but so very different, to Shuichi’s own. Blonde hair styled similarly, but not the vocalist’s trademark pink and eyes a very different shade of blue that didn’t border on violet.

“Well. That’s one way to apologize for knocking someone down.”

_A very different voice_ , Hiro noted, adding yet another item to the list of things comparing the teenager in his arms to Shuichi. About to make an apology, he no more opened his mouth than-

“Kya~! It’s Nakano Hiroshi **and** Shindou Shuichi!”

Latching on to the blonde’s hand in a death grip, Hiro began his escape from the fangirls once more.

_Here we go again…_


End file.
